1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of design and construction of shoes. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of shoe designs which includes at least one compartment for concealing items
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of shoes are known in the prior art. However, while shoes have been developed for unique stylized designs and for comfort and wearablity including shoes for special purposes such as walking, hiking and fashion, shoes have not been used as a device to carry valuable items in a concealed way.
Many women fear carrying valuable items such as credit cards and cash in their purse where it can be snatched. There is a significant need for a unique wearing item which enables valuables such as credit cards, cash and keys to be retained in a safe and concealed manner.